


jim bogart

by angelsprunch



Series: song based fics [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song based fic, There isn't a happy ending, this is based off of jim bogart by the front bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: Richie and Stan have a thing going, but neither of them wants to talk about it. Eventually it hurts them both.





	jim bogart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jim Bogart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334660) by The Front Bottoms. 



> the song jim bogart is really good and it makes me think of stozier
> 
> check out my tumblr @ dadsharrington

“Thanks again, Stan. I really appreciate this. I couldn’t stand being at home for another minute.” Richie stresses as he lays a blanket out on the floor. It was more often than Richie liked to admit that he spent the night at other people’s houses. There was a multitude of reasons for why the dark haired boy was never home but what it all boiled down to was him not liking his home situation. Stan was almost always available for Richie and as a result, Richie spent most of his time at the other boy’s house. Taking his glasses off of his face, Richie laid them on Stan’s night table and laid down on the floor. Stan’s bed wasn’t big enough to fit the both of them as the boys had quickly found out. Richie hogged the blankets too much and Stan kicked in his sleep so it only took one try before he ended up sleeping on the floor. Stan’s carpet was uncomfortable against Richie’s cheeks, but it was something that the boy accepted. He decided after the third time that he’d rather have his face itch than sleep in his own bed.

“It’s fine. You’re always welcome here, Richie.” the boy mumbled as he relaxed against his pillow. Typically Stan slept with two pillows but whenever Richie spent the night he surrendered one so that the other boy could be a little bit more comfortable. As he got situated in his bed, Stan turned off the lamp and let his arm dangle beside Richie’s head. There was a night light in the corner that neither boy commented on. It had been in the corner of the room ever since the losers had encountered It and no one commented on it when they stayed at Stan’s home. With his hand in Richie’s face, Richie smiled to himself and grasped the other boy’s fingers. It had been a few months now that the boys had been acting affectionate towards each other. Neither boy commented on it, but they would hold hands when they slept or they’d kiss when no one was around.

Richie closed his eyes as he adjusted on the floor so that the itchy carpet wouldn’t bother his skin. Stan was already drifting off, humming in his sleep. There was a smile on Richie’s face as he drifted off to the sound of Stan humming. “Love you Stanny boy.” he mumbled with a sleep laced voice. At Richie’s declaration, Stan’s tired eyes shot open and he stared at the sleepy figure in the dark. There was nothing for the boy to say, but there was a halt in his humming as he watched Richie. After a moment, Stan picked back up and relaxed once more. The two never spoke about what happened between them, too fearful of things not working out. Instead they kept it as a silent agreement.

* * *

“Richie, things don’t always work out the way we plan for them to.” Stan mumbled with a hand on Richie’s back. Richie had tearstained cheeks and his glasses were fuzzy with tears clinging to his glasses. The boy was hiccuping as he choked back sobs. Today he had kissed Eddie only to be rejected, in front of all the losers. Eddie had been apologetic, mostly, but he seemed more embarrassed than anything as he left the quarry. Richie had retreated to the woods where he was breaking sticks and Stan found him.

“I’m making it easier for the birds to build nests or some shit. Don’t look at me like that, Stanley.” Richie had insisted as he broke a stick over his knee. The look on his face said otherwise, but Stan had only moved closer to take the sticks and kick them out of the way.

“The birds don’t need your help. I’m pretty sure they all stay at least five hundred feet away from your loud mouth.” Stan teased as he took Richie’s hand and led him to sit by a tree. It didn’t take long before the dark haired boy had broken down in tears. Stan didn’t know what had made Eddie turn down Richie, but he wanted to help comfort his friend. As Richie leaned in and rested his head on Stan’s shoulder, he sighed thinking about the tear stains that would be left on his pressed shirt. “Why don’t you come over to my place tonight? We won’t talk about any of the losers and we can do whatever you want.”

* * *

“Richie! I swear to god, I’m going to push you off this bed!” Stan all but shouted as Richie climbed on top of the other boy. He was peppering Stan’s face with kisses as he messed up the boy’s perfect hair. As much as Stan complained about it, he secretly loved all the attention he got from the other boy. “All you do is tell lies to me, Stan the man.” Richie teased as he placed a kiss on Stan’s lips.

As much as Stan didn’t want to admit it, he had been devastated since Bill had started dating someone from their school. Bill had expressed his interest in the girl for a while now, but Stan had always thought that there was more between the two. So much so that he had put a halt on things with Richie in hopes of something happening with Bill. Richie hadn’t held it against Stan, he had done the same thing with Eddie. It was difficult for Richie because at the same time Eddie had started seeing a boy from their math class, Stan stopped seeing Richie in hopes of starting to see Bill. Richie felt lonelier than ever. So when Stan came storming into Richie’s empty house with tear stained cheeks and pinned the boy back to kiss him, Richie was more than compliant. 

Stan had stopped crying and he was currently wearing Richie’s clothes and looking at a comic book while Richie bothered him. “Why don’t things just work out the way we want them to? I know you’d be happier with Eddie. We only use each other when we’re lonely. It isn’t like we’re  _together_.” Stan mumbled, suddenly serious. He laid the comic on Richie’s night table. 

“What if we were together?” Richie asked suddenly, propping himself up on Stan as he watched the other boy. The two had been kissing each other for a little over two years and they started doing more a few months ago. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too awful if they became more.

“You don’t want that. You want Eddie. It wouldn’t work out anyway. You’re too much for me to handle in that way.” It sounded harsh, but Stan knew that they two wouldn’t be happy if they were actually together. They were using each other to forget about everything bad in their lives. Richie opened his mouth and Stan assumed he was going to protest so he pulled the other boy in for a kiss. “I love you, but not the way you’re supposed to love someone. I love you the way someone loves a bird that cannot fly.”


End file.
